Phoenix Tower
Description Phoenix Tower (PT) is the tenth dungeon in the game. The dungeon is located in Lost Highlands (X:248, Y:1076). This Main Quest requires both mobs and item drops. You can only accept the Mission Order for Phoenix Tower during the levels lvl.68 - lvl.78. You can enter Mutated Phoenix Tower at level 75. Quests and Objectives You automatically get the quest Chaos in the Lost Highlands at level 68. This quest requires you to talk to Lion Tribe Elders Dauston in Lost Highlands (X:421, Y:337). Once you turn the quest in he will then have three quests available that you will need to take: Dispel the Evil Energy which requires you to kill 6 Tower Stone Lion, 6 Tower Demon Lion, and 6 Mystery Chest. It also requires that you collect the item drop Energy Transformation Bottle from the first boss, Gael. Break the Distortion Barrier which requires you to kill 8 Phoenix Tower Hermit and 8 Phoenix Tower Priest. It also requires that you collect the item drop Tower Seal from the second boss, Kushan. Bloodline of the Phoenix which requires you to kill 4 Demon Carapace and 8 Demon Armor Shell. It also requires that you collect the item drop Phoenix Emblem from the third boss, Phoenix Shell. First Boss Mob Note: The Lion mobs spam Armor-Cracking (Defense -30%. Lasts 10 seconds) on you so be careful that you either have high enough Evade to block it, or high enough Defense to ignore it. They also cannot be stunned. The Mystery Boxes can also spam Armor-Crack but they can be stunned so they're easier to take care of.'' ''First Boss Note: '''Gael, the first boss of the dungeon, summons mobs that Armor Crack you. He casts Cumulative Armor-Piercing on you (-2% defense, stacks up to 40 times), He also casts Weaken (Lowers HP by 150 per tick, lasts 25 seconds) and he casts a self-skill called King's Batter (Chance to double attack, lasts 20 seconds). Near death, Gael will then spam stun you so be watchful of that as well. ''Second Boss Mob Note: The Skeleton mobs after Gael don't really do much and can be stunned. The Tower Hermit's cast Paralysis (-50% Move Speed and -50% Attack Speed. Lasts 10 seconds) and can be stunned. The Tower Priest's cast Exhaustion (Unable to use Physical skills. Lasts 10 seconds) and can be stunned. '' ''Second Boss Note:' Kushan casts a lot of different debuffs and spams mobs, but he's fairly easy to handle. He will cast Blind (Hit Rate -50% for 5 seconds), Haunting Wail (Cast Speed -50% for 5 seconds), Poison Build-Up (Drains 50 HP per action, lasts 10 seconds), and Slow Build-Up (Attack Speed -5%, stacks up to 40 times. Lasts for 5 seconds). He also casts two self-skills. The first being King's Batter (Chance to double attack, lasts 30 seconds) and the second being Void Transformation. During Void Transformation, he will turn in to some random mob from inside the dungeon and he has +100% Attack Damage for 5 seconds. Kushan is actually the easiest boss in the dungeon even though he spams the most skills and debuffs. Third Boss Mob Note: '''The mobs on the way to Phoenix Shell are terrible. You cannot stun them and they hit pretty hard if your defense is low. They're similar to the mobs on the way to Gael, but they hit way harder. ''Third Boss Note: Phoenix Shell spams mobs that Freeze (Max HP and MP -20%, lasts 25 seconds) and he spams Cumulative Armor-Piercing and Slow Build-Up. He can also Seal you for 5 seconds, which makes you unable to use any skills. He also pulls out a big AoE called Hidden Spark. Unless removed, it causes massive amounts of damage. It lasts for 5 seconds.'' So, after you've defeated all three bosses and collected their items, go ahead and grab a key from the Phoenix Key Chest. This chest '''CAN spawn where any of the three bosses are, but 95% of the time it's going to be at Phoenix Shell. When it isn't, it's usually at Kushan. Very rarely is it ever at Gael. Anyways! After you get a key head over to Phoenix Prince (X:75, Y:92) and turn in your three completed quests to him. After you do, he will give you a final quest called Red Scorpion Mistresses Hatred which requires you to kill the final boss, Blue Scorpion Queen. Once you accept the quest, talk to the Phoenix Prince and select the first option to enter the final boss room. '''Final Boss Note: '''The Queen is a difficult final boss if you've never defeated her before. She even gets people who spam run the dungeon for gold sometimes. She starts off by spamming mobs and casting several debuffs on you such as: Poison Build-Up, Misfortune, and Paralysis. She also has a self-skill called Magic Barrier. The real worry with this boss is her completely randomized reflect self-skill called A Tooth for a Tooth. It reflects 100% of damage inflicted for 5 seconds. It has a purple skull icon, so be very wary of it when attacking this boss. After you kill her, leave the dungeon via the portal in the last boss room and head to Lion Tribe Elders Dauston in Lost Highlands (X:421, Y:337) to complete the quest. If you completed the Mission Order along with the Main Quest, you'll receive a title called Tower Explorer (Malice +10%, HP -8%) Category:Dungeons Category:Main Quests Category:Guides